Harry Potter: Jedi of Hogwarts
by Total Oneness Jacen Solo
Summary: What if Grand Master Luke Skywalker had felt a tremor in the Force from the Unknown Regions on Yavin IV? What if he had found a child all alone and beaming with the Force on an unknown planet? Luke takes the boy "Harry Potter", back with him to be trained as a Jedi. Harry has lived and trained as a Jedi. While on Earth, nobody knows the whereabouts of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me Gold Quantum Ranger, sorry about the long wait. Life's a pain.**

**I've had this idea while I'm writing Lord of the Dark Side. Why not do a role reversal where instead of Palpatine, Harry is found, adopted, raised, and trained by Luke Skywalker as a Jedi?**

**I know it'd be awesome to see Harry raised as a Sith Lord. But it'd also be really cool to see him as a Jedi Padawan learning the trade. Please be advised that only the beginning sequences of these two fics will be identical. But I'll differentiate them in later chapters. Think of it as the two endings for The Force Unleashed, the Light Side ending and the Dark Side ending.**

**Man that would be so fucking awesome too. This Harry would also kick some ass too.**

**So, let's dive right into this story.**

**Major Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. If I did I would've kept the Expanded Universe as Official Canon and would've had Harry and Hermione at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for 19 years later like they should've.**

**PS. Be sure to like, follow, review, and PM.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: Jedi of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**November 28th, 1979**

Bundled against the chilly November air, 20-year-old Lily Potter sat on a small marble bench at the bottom of a large hill where a large manor sat atop. She was 5'6" and her shoulder-length red hair glistened in the afternoon Sun, her emerald green eyes looked at the pond before her seeing the fish that swam within the water. The winter would freeze the pond, leaving them trapped until spring.

Lily smiled knowing what would be occurring next year. She lowered her right hand down to her still flat stomach. Lily inwardly beamed joyfully, it had only been a week since she discovered she was pregnant, and already she was ecstatic. She was going to be a mother and would have a child of her own to care for. She was so entranced that she was almost startled when a figure approached behind her.

"I can't wait for our little buck to be here. You'll be such a good mother, my dear Tiger Lily." said the figure. Lily smiled as she already knew who was behind her.

Lily turned her head towards the _'_figure'. Standing with a smirk on his face was her husband, 20-year-old James Potter. His short jet-black hair was unkempt as always and his hazel eyes gleamed behind his full-moon glasses. He stood three inches taller at 5'9" and was also dressed in warm clothes to keep warm in the frigid autumn air.

Lily smiled at James lovingly as she scooted along the bench to allow him to sit beside her. James wrapped his arm around Lily and pulled her close for a warm, gentle embrace. James grinned lopsidedly as he marveled at Lily's beauty, knowing that he really hit the jackpot when he had met her and even more so when she had accepted to become his wife.

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder and nuzzled close to him. She closed her eyes, her face adopting a dreamy expression as she wondered what her baby would be like once he was born. She knew he would be the kindest and friendliest person ever. But above all else she knew he was going to be special. How, she didn't know, but she knew it was for a good cause. After all it wasn't like the sky was going to fall, or anything ridiculous like, right?

* * *

**July 31st, 1980**

Lily it seemed, had been right, as she now understood that Harry was indeed special.

While she had carried him for the last eight months, she had felt the typical signs of magical energy flowing through him. But unbeknownst to her, what also surged through her unborn son wasn't just the power of magical energy; it was something else entirely. It was more potent and powerful than magic itself. It was like an ever-burning furnace of pure radiant power, which would be responsible for the fate of not only the world, but the entire universe.

Lily could tell that when born Harry would be well versed in magic at a young age. Call it maternal instinct, but Lily knew that whatever power laid within him would be unlike anything she or any other had seen before. Once for example, when she and James was about to go on a picnic there had been a terrible storm, but before it caught on it had turned to a light snow, a beautiful wintery scenery that she and James had enjoyed.

Before the weather changed, Lily felt a surge of magic from Harry. She remembered when she told James he laughed hard, before he complimented Harry for his work and kissed Lily's stomach to thank his son for the act of kindness. Almost getting kicked in the face from Harry's kicks.

Another weird event occurred weeks later when Lily came down with a horrible fever that left her bedridden for sometime. While her temperature was dangerously 41°C, and showed no signs of slowing, the weirdest of all had happened.

Lily had suddenly found her body tingling with some unknown power, and magical energy. Minutes later, her body had become cooler her temperature dropping to 28°C. Meanwhile, the healers were left stumped. The Potter heir-to-be sensed his mother's pain and suffering and managed to use a combination of some unknown power and healing magic to cure Lily's ailments.

According to the healers, in a child that came from such an old, powerful bloodline such as the Potter's, it wasn't unusual for the child to possess such skill with magic, but, on the other hand, it was unusual for him to perform such feats while still in the womb.

Lily was left as stumped as James and the healers. She didn't expect him to be that powerful to heal her ailments while he was still yet unborn. She retraced where Harry's power could have come from. She already knew that James was descended from the Peverells. The family consisted of three brothers. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the three, was whom James was descended from.

Before dying of extreme age, Ignotus sired a son who would carry on the Peverell name when he died. He married a beautiful young woman who was the daughter of Godric Gryffindor, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They then both had a daughter named Iolanthe. Later in her life Iolanthe married a young man named Hardwin Potter, making their child bear the surname of Potter. It seemed to Lily that Harry had inherited all of his immense power as a result of that union.

However, while Lily knew of James's heritage, she didn't know of her own. She was descended from King Arthur Pendragon. Not only that, but Lily wasn't even born into the Evans family since she was adopted. Arthur's wife Guinevere and his father-in-law Leodegrance, secretly weren't who they appeared to be. They weren't born in Europe, nor on Earth, they came from another galaxy far, far away. They were Kenek and Mayla Estren, Jedi Knights descended from one of the Masters of the ancient, now lost, Je'daii Order, Jake Fenn.

After the wedding of Guinevere and Arthur, the couple sired a son, leaving Guinevere distraught when she sensed that upon his birth, her son's connection to the Force was practically non-existent. In a few generations the connection was gone. But it seemed that it had returned with Harry due to a high concentration of bacterial-like symbiotic micro-organisms in his cells called 'Midi-chlorians'.

* * *

Many of the healers wanted to run tests on the child, but both Lily and James immediately shot that idea down. They didn't want to risk someone learning the truth of their baby's incredible power.

The only option available was for them to entrust the secret of these strange, mystical acts, and immense power to someone who knew what it was like to wield such great power himself. Someone like Albus Dumbledore, someone who every wizard and witch knew to possess incredible magical power himself. Of course, only James and Lily knew what was partially responsible for such power; the Elder Wand, which had been stolen from its rightful owner over a century ago, before finding itself in the hand of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, one of the darkest and most powerful wizards ever.

Grindelwald had terrorized Wizarding Europe for years while building an army, which he believed would allow him to conquer the outside world of non-Magical 'Muggles'. Grindelwald lost the wand in the 1945 to Dumbledore, who claimed the wand by rightful conquest in defeating Grindelwald in a duel that many claimed as "The greatest wizarding duel that had ever been fought."

The Elder Wand, was one-third of a trinity of magical items that belonged to the Peverells, the wand originally belonging to Antioch, a stone dubbed as the 'Resurrection Stone' to Cadmus, and a special Invisibilty Cloak, the 'Cloak of Invisiblity' to Ignotus. The items were known throughout history and legend as the fabled 'Deathly Hallows' and were said to bestow almost divine-like levels of power onto their bearer, and should they all be brought together, they bestowed a mantle known infamously as 'Master of Death' onto their master. James and Lily made the agreement to speak to Dumbledore about helping their child, but on one condition, one that they were meant to talk about on the night they met him.

* * *

James had been sitting in his leather chair for the last hour since he had spoken to Dumbledore through the Floo Network in his home's fireplace.

**'Albus is normally never this late. I wonder what could be keeping him? Lily and I even told him what we needed to talk about is important.'** James thought as he looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. He saw it was quarter after 11 and James was about to call out to Lily who was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea that he was going to sleep. However, before he could, the fire in the living room's fireplace wildly blazed and changed color from its normal orange to emerald green.

Out from them emerged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall man of 5'10" dressed in crimson robes with a matching pointed hat that sloped backwards. His blue eyes set in behind his half-moon spectacles and his long silvery-white beard that reached below his belt line was tied off in several places with multiple thread-like chains. James met Dumbledore with a relieved smile, his hand outstretched for the other man.

"Albus, I'm so happy that you hadn't forgotten about coming tonight. Please, come through and sit down. Lily's just preparing some tea, and I don't think she'd mind making you a cup as well, if you'd like." James remarked as he and Dumbledore ended their handshake and stepped further into the room.

"Thank you my boy. I would appreciate that very much. I can only apologize about my tardiness here tonight. It seems that Millicent called for a meeting with me about some important issues regarding the Wizengamot." Dumbledore explained as he looked around the Gryffindor themed living room. After he had been led away from the fireplace and further into the living room, he looked fondly at James with his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, as he addressed his former student and Head Boy.

"So, what may I ask, was so important that you asked me to meet you here rather than at Hogwarts, or somewhere more public? And why did you ask me to come so late in the evening?" the Headmaster asked as he settled down on the crimson sofa while James returned to sitting in his chair.

James slightly averted his gaze from his former teacher as he began to think of how he would tell Dumbledore about why he needed to talk with him. Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, James returned his gaze back to Dumbledore. James let out a small cough before he spoke.

"When I was at school, I always felt that I could rely on you, no matter what you said or did. If I'm to give you the full details, can I trust you to honor what I've already classed as a Potter family secret? Meaning that only I, Lily, you, and the ones we entrust with those secrets will know about this?" James asked as he maintained eye contact with Dumbledore at every word.

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling and filled with curiosity. "James my boy, I have never seen you so focused on something. Is all well with you?" he asked as James then averted his gaze from Dumbledore to look over at the kitchen door.

"One moment please." James said as he held up his left index finger. He took a breath before calling out to Lily, "Lily, Albus is here. And I was wondering if you were almost done in there, and if it was all right with you to bring us some tea?" he called out to his wife.

To James's shock and Dumbledore's bewilderment there was no answer, but rather silence from the kitchen. Dumbledore's eyes then narrowed behind his half-moon spectacles as James stood from his chair and made his way towards the kitchen door. Just as James approached the door he heard, to his fear, a gasp of shock and pain. Before he could do anything to stop himself, James burst through the door.

"Tiger Lily, are you all right Honey?" he asked.

As the door fully opened, he saw Lily on her knees with her hands on her stomach, her face was contorted in pain. Seeing Lily alive at least quelled some of the fears that James had, before his remaining fears were replaced with shock at what Lily answered with.

"J-James, my water broke! I'm going into labor!" Lily replied with pain in her voice as she squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell down her cheeks from the agonizing pain she was in.

Out in the living room Dumbledore's eyes widened, while James's face lit up with a smile that could light a thousand suns. He was going to be a father tonight, after all the months waiting, tonight his and Lily's child would finally enter the world. Before he had a chance to even change his mind, James turned around to look at Dumbledore who had just begun to stand up from the sofa.

"We...I don't think we have time to get to St. Mungo's. Would you mind getting a hold of someone, and asking them to come here?" James asked with a stutter as he looked at the old Headmaster.

"I will floo Poppy immediately." Dumbledore replied, heading for the fireplace as he watched over Lily to make sure she was all right. Dumbledore took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace making the flames blaze emerald green as Dumbledore made the call to Poppy on the floo.

After the call was made Dumbledore returned to sit on the sofa as James kept watch over his wife, feeling his heart ache from seeing her in pain. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

As they waited, James got Lily as comfortable as possible among the pillows and blankets in the living room and laying her down on another one of the sofas, wanting to provide comfort while also keeping watch for Poppy. He looked up at Dumbledore who still sat across from him on the sofa. James drew his wand and cast a Muffliato Charm, creating a privacy bubble to not disturb Lily, James nervously coughed catching Dumbledore's attention as he spoke.

"Albus, what I'm about to reveal to you will probably also be recognized by her too. So, as Lord, Patriarch, and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I'm asking for your trust and silence on this matter." James requested, looking the Headmaster in the eye.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he felt an air of great magic following James's words, and Dumbledore could tell by the look in James's eyes that he would brook no betrayal or lies on this matter. As the magic wrapped itself around them, Dumbledore looked over to James as he spoke.

"What is it, James? Why would you invoke your Family's magic about this?" he asked curiously, wanting to know everything. James placed his clasped hands together in his lap.

"Because." he began shivering slightly, "I think you should know that...my son. I mean my and Lily's son, Harry...that's what Lily and I've chosen as his name. He...well...he..." James couldn't help himself from trembling, fearing what might happen when someone like Dumbledore knew the truth about Harry. "Harry's not just an average wizard, Albus. He's too powerful to be just a wizard, I know he is, and so does Lily. His power is incredible." James replied as he looked down for a second then lifted his head back up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"H-How...how powerful is he?" the old wizard asked nervously.

"More powerful than any wizard or witch I've ever seen or known before." James replied as he anxiously licked his lips. "But, I can tell you only from what I've seen, of how powerful Harry really is." he began to explain. "He was easily able to break Lily's fever when she had a temperature of about forty-one, all by using some sufficiently powerful healing magic. Then he was easily able to change the weather from a thunderstorm to a gentle snow. And mind you, both of those displays of power were only a few months ago. And I can tell you that I feel those two displays barely scratched the surface of the potential of Harry's full power." James replied.

Never before had James seen Dumbledore pale so quickly or so fearfully, as many in the Wizarding World claimed that the Headmaster was afraid of nothing. And yet James saw that Dumbledore looked like he would die from pure shock and fear. Swallowing nervously and taking several deep breaths, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"H-how...how do you think this is possible, James? How could your and Lily's son...how could Harry, be so powerful?" he asked in a quivering voice, fear in his every word. Dumbledore was only barely able to keep himself together and not be thrown through the far wall, his senses being absolutely bombarded by all the pure latent magic being radiated from the son of his former two students.

James took a moment to think. He looked up from his lap at Dumbledore. "I don't know, Albus. I just don't know. This is something I've never encountered before, and I'm beyond shocked at what's happening. But, like I said before. All I know is that something unknown is the reason for Harry's power." James replied as both he and Dumbledore sat quietly in thought.

* * *

Two minutes after James had told Dumbledore the truth about the secret of his and Lily's child's remarkable power, both men were almost scared out of their wits as the flames in the living room's fireplace blazed wildly in a bright emerald green for the second time that night as a rather feminine figure emerged from the roaring emerald flames.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Head Medi-witch and Matron of Hogwarts's Hospital Wing was a somewhat portly woman in her late fifties to early sixties with short gray hair, and kind, soft crystal blue eyes. She was 5'5" and wore her signature red and white Healer's robes.

James didn't even need to open his mouth as Poppy walked past both him and Dumbledore, seemingly ignoring both of the men at this moment, and headed straight for Lily, she drew her wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm shielding off a section of the room to give them privacy. However, when James made to follow her, he felt Dumbledore put a calm hand on his right shoulder. The old wizard was then given a look from James prompting Dumbledore to then give James a look of his own from his blue eyes.

"If what you have told me about your son's potential is true, James, as well as what you have shared with me just now. I would advise that you stay out here, so that Poppy can cast the necessary backlash prevention wards, without fear of your magic interfering in any way." the elderly wizard spoke in a supposedly wise voice, as both he and James sat patiently once again in thought.

James sat rather uneasily in his chair. Although it looked like he had been able to compose himself, underneath he was just as worried as he had been before Dumbledore had even arrived. He could feel his heart hammering against the inside of his chest as if it were a raging centaur. James tried any reason he could possibly think of to remain calm. But as he would start to calm himself down, he would continually rile himself back up as he would nervously glance to where Lily was located behind the Disillusionment Charm, wondering how she was doing.

To help pass the time for the nervous father-to-be, James had gotten up from his chair and walked over to his fireplace, and after taking and throwing a handful of floo powder into the hearth, James got on the Floo Network and began to speak with someone.

First to come through was his best friend Sirius Black, a tall man of 5'9" like James, but roughly a year older, with mid-length curly black hair and a small matching goatee, and slate colored eyes. He was dressed in a dark gray suit. But while Sirius looked to have been wide awake and rather excited as if Christmas had come early, the second man that emerged from the fireplace looked to be rather exhausted.

Remus Lupin was also a tall man but stood an inch taller at 5'10" and was the same age, with short light brown hair and a small matching mustache, and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a rather dark olive-green suit and an ash gray bowtie. Just like Sirius, he was also one of James's closest friends.

"There's only you guys, where's Wormtail? Isn't he coming?" James asked, confusion clearly present in his voice as he quickly looked over both Sirius and Lupin's shoulders towards the fireplace, then quickly back at his two friends. Sirius then shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No I'm sorry, Prongs. He's not coming tonight. He said that he had some important **'business'**, to attend to, or whatnot." Sirius replied, his tone laced with suspicion as he added. "Although, what's more important than the first ever second-generation Marauder being brought into the world? I'll never know."

James then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm just glad that you're here Padfoot. Lily and I decided that we want you to be Harry's godfather." James replied as he looked over at Lupin who seemed to look like he was completely ignored. "But, I'm also glad that you're here too, Moony. I could use all the help you and Padfoot could give me."

The all-but-complete Marauders ventured over to the sitting area of the living room as Sirius and Lupin shook hands with Dumbledore and sat down on the sofa on either side of the old Headmaster, while James returned to sitting in his chair. Again they had to wait, for how much longer? They didn't know.

* * *

Lily was in indescribable pain. She lurched her head forward, grunting and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Her face was contorted as she felt as if she was being ripped in two. Madam Pomfrey had set to work trying to help the distressed mother-to-be through all the pain to help deliver her child into the world.

Lily squeezed her eyes further shut, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't take the pain much longer. It was too much. It was unbearable. She couldn't hold back her pain any longer. So in the end she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could ever hope to. And in the last moment before she could scream any more, she felt a calming sensation. At first she didn't know where it could have possibly come from. But then after a second or two to wrap her head around the situation, Lily figured out the cause and reason of why her unbearable pain had suddenly and seemingly ceased. It was Harry, her son, it was he who was responsible. It seemed that once again in her hour of need, Lily's young child had used the great power contained inside of himself to cease his mother's pain. But, what Lily didn't know however, was that others had sensed Harry's great and seemingly unlimited power.

* * *

_Jedi Praxeum, Great Temple, Yavin IV, Outer Rim Territories, Known Galaxy_

**20 years After the Battle of Yavin**

Far out in the Outer Rim Territories of the Known Galaxy was the forest moon, Yavin IV.

Yavin IV; a forested moon of the large gas giant planet, Yavin Prime, of the Yavin star system. It retained a long history over the expanse of its recorded and forgotten history. It was here that one of the most historic battles in all of Galactic History was fought. The Battle of Yavin itself.

The battle was fought between the tyrannical Galactic Empire and a band of rag-tag rebels of the Rebel Alliance. The battle was fought as the Empire attempted to use their new battle station the Death Star, to destroy the Rebel base that had been established on the moon. Had the base been destroyed and the Alliance High Command leaders killed, the Empire would have crushed all rebellion in the Galaxy with one swift stroke. However, one of their pilots had succeeded in firing two Proton torpedoes into a ray-shielded thermal exhaust port on the battle station's exterior resulting in the destruction of the station.

The Alliance had fought the Empire for four years after that day until they secured yet another major victory, dealing a lethal blow to the Empire during the Battle of Endor, that saw the deaths of Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, and nearly half of the Empire's forces lost in battle. After that, the Alliance had begun to reestablish the New Galactic Republic.

The New Republic had fought long and hard to once again bring peace and freedom back to the Galaxy. They would constantly have to fight against any remnants of the Empire, that reared its ugly head. Such was the case with the New Republic facing Palpatine who had resurrected himself with the help of cloned bodies and his massive Dark Empire. And they had barely been able to hold up against the monstrous power that the Reborn Emperor had at his disposal, both through the Force and his nearly endless fleet of warships. But, the end of the Dark Empire Crisis saw only Palpatine fall and would never be seen again.

After the destruction of the Dark Empire, the New Republic was able to recuperate its strength as it grew further into the ideal government that the Galaxy had needed. And eight years later saw the end of the war between both the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. Following the end of the Caamas Document Crisis in 19 ABY, and the signing of the Galactic Concordance between Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma of the New Galactic Republic and Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon of the Imperial Remnant, finally saw an end to the war and the Galaxy to finally rest and set about repairing all the damage Palpatine was truly responsible for.

On Yavin IV was a vast array of ancient temples built by the Massassi under orders from the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow. They stood as a testament by the Sith, that although they were wiped from the Star Charts, a piece of them would remain within the Galaxy forever. In the center of the array of temples stood the largest and most magnificent of them all. The Great Temple. While it like the rest of its kin had been built for the purposes of the Sith, the Great Temple had recently been re-purposed for use as the Jedi Praxeum.

Within the summit spire resided the High Council Chambers, where said Council would discuss important matters regarding the Order and the Praxeum.

It was a five-sided chamber with four Transparisteel windows per wall with a metallic door on the fifth side. Its domed ceiling had intricate Jedi writings and designs. The natural light streamed through the windows into the chamber, the setting star adorning itself upon the dark red curtains either side of each window. One was offered a perfect, panoramic view of the surroundings.

The brilliant orange-tiled floor had three circles, the outermost a warm brown where the twelve cushioned seats of the Council sat in a perfect circle, the middle a sandy beige, the center was periwinkle blue.

Sitting on a circular black rug with a white feathery star upon it, cross-legged, hands in his lap, eyelids closed, and head raised upward was 39-year-old Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker; formerly known as Darth Vader, Hero of the Rebellion, and Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. He was a man of 5'11" and average build with short dirty blonde hair.

He was dressed in all black. A flowing hooded robe over his Jedi attire. His attire was a tunic over an undershirt, a utility belt around his waist, pants, and knee-high all-terrain combat boots, pant legs tucked into his boots. A black leather glove worn over his right hand.*

Luke sat in pure silence as he meditated upon the Living Force that was being emanated from the life-forms on the moon. He called upon the Light Side and its guidance and harmony. He took a deep breathy inhale through his nostrils, only to exhale seconds later. The Force bound through the Praxeum Temple and across Yavin IV, and it was calm. He let the Light Side flow through him as water would flow through a stream

It had been a full year now since the end of the war. Now it was time to rebuild all that had been destroyed. All those worlds, and all those people, forever scarred or gone because of Palpatine. It was a year since the end of the war between both the New Republic and the Remnant. The future looked like a bright beautiful one as Luke let a small smile grace his features. Jacen and Jaina proved once more that they were the two best Jedi Padawans that the Praxeum had seen since its founding, according to their Masters. Young Anakin, like his namesake from his late grandfather was improving in his studies as a Padawan very quickly. It was possible he might give his late grandfather a run for his money with his Force powers and technical genius.

However, the title for the most powerful Padawan at the academy would obviously be awarded to one of the most important people in the Grand Master's life. The boy he had named after the man who was his first Master and opened his mind up to the Force. The boy was his son, Ben Skywalker.

Luke reflected on that day ten years ago when coincidentally at the same time, on the same day, and the same month both his sister Leia and his wife Mara had delivered two healthy baby boys into the universe. It was unbelievable to say the least, but Luke believed it was simply the will of the Force. And ever since then Ben and Anakin acted more like brothers than cousins due to their Force and familial bonds. Like their namesakes, they were inseparable.

Luke calmly inhaled and exhaled another breath, thinking of his son, niece, and nephews. They were all special, due to both their heritage and unique personalities. Jacen and Jaina progressing through their studies as quickly as they were made Luke think that both 11-year-old Solos would likely be close to taking the Trials and possibly being Knighted at 15-years-old, which would make them some of the youngest Jedi Knights in the New Order.

Following close behind were the _'Dynamic Duo'_ of Ben and Anakin, who were also growing greater in power every passing day. It seemed, like their grandfather, the next generation just had a pure connection and knowledge of the Force that no other Force-user could hope to match.

Luke continued his meditation as he remembered the words of one of his two Masters that had taught him in the ways of the Force.

_**"Flows from the Force, a Jedi's power does. When calm you are, at peace. Passive. Uses the Force for knowledge and defense, a Jedi does, never for attack. My ally, the Force is. And a powerful ally it is. Creates life it does, makes it grow. Surrounds us and binds us, it does. Luminous beings are we. This crude matter, we are not."**_ Luke remembered the wise old Master tell him as he felt the pinch to his right shoulder like Yoda had done on that day so long ago.

_**"Feel the Force around you, you must. Here, between you...me...the trees...the rocks...everywhere! Yes, within all things, the Force is."**_ Luke could hardly stop the small grin forming as the old Grand Master's words resonated beautifully with the wonder and amazement the Force held. He was more connected to it than any other because of his heritage, but also to the teachings of Yoda. He was truly one of the two wisest men that Luke had ever met in his entire life. But his concentration was broken, when he felt something...

A disturbance in the Force that had screamed across the Galaxy from somewhere in the Unknown Regions. It sounded like a cacophony of noise of sort. A beacon of light, like a trillion stars simultaneously going nova in an instant. He felt the Force tremble and shake at the explosion of light that heralded a great...change.

The maelstrom seemed to rattle the Force all throughout the Galaxy. Its echo raced, screaming across the numerous octillions of stars of the Galaxy and found its way to the Jedi Grand Master. Luke's face twisted, eyebrows furrowing and creasing from the torrent of sensations the Force was experiencing. It felt...powerful. Very powerful.

His eyes snapped open, revealing their light blue hue. His head shifted from where it hung a second ago and he looked around the High Council Chamber. This power was unlike almost anything Luke had ever sensed before. He instantly acknowledged that the only powers that were greater than the presence were those of the Skywalker family, and Palpatine as the Reborn Emperor.

Luke could only inhale a great breath as the presence within the Force assaulted his senses. He felt the Force scream across the Galaxy all the way towards him. It was a shining powerful explosion that seemed to swipe out across the vastness of the Galaxy. Before Luke could properly home in on the power of the shining presence in the Force to find its source, wherever it was...it immediately flickered and disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

_**'By the Force, what was that? I've never felt such power like that through the Force before, except from Father, myself, our family, and Palpatine.'**_ thought Luke with confusion beginning to well up inside of him as he tried reaching out through the Force to find the location of the unknown maelstrom anomaly of Force energy. But try as he might with all his unlimited power in the Force, Luke couldn't locate the Force anomaly. It seemed that it might be lost forever.

That great ripple of Force energy had shuttered through the Force with great potency. It temporarily shook both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, before both returned to whatever calm nature they could. It set in motion things Luke knew he would have to wait and see to know exactly what. All the same, it was neither of the Light nor the Dark, but it could fluctuate to either side. He could only imagine what now had entered the wider universe. He needed to find it to prevent those with malicious intent from using it as a weapon.

_**'When that presence makes itself known again, I have to be ready. Of course, it probably won't even appear again. But I have to hold on to hope. Through the Force, all things are possible.'**_ thought Luke as he made his mental promise while he kept his thoughts clear, and without distraction. Whoever this being was to possess that much power, they would have to be found and, with their consent, brought to the Praxeum. They would be taught here at the Praxeum on how to control their power. He would personally see to the task and would wait for as long as it would take.

* * *

_Vice Chair of the Senate's office, Senate Building, Senate District, New Republic City, Coruscant, __Galactic Core, Known Galaxy_

**(Same Time)**

Close to the very center of the Galactic Core laid Coruscant. It had retained a long history throughout the Galaxy, especially with it being a seat of political power. The world was most effected by change throughout the endless reaches of the Galaxy. Power always changing hands, from sinister, to righteous, and returning to sinister ever again. It was as if an endless waltz was being performed, and the only way to put the waltz to an end, was to stop the maestro from conducting.

Coruscant was, from a geological perspective, a single large Ecumenopolis. Or a planet whose surface was covered by and composed of a single gigantic city. Across the planet were enormous skyscrapers that reached high towards the heavens. The Senate Building, the seat of the Galactic Senate of the New Republic sat where it always had.

Located in the heart of the Senate District, the building was situated at the end of a large, flat concourse known as the Avenue of the Core Founders. This area was lined with tall, impressionistic humanoid statues, each representing a Founder from each of the Core Worlds. It was surrounded by the Senate Plaza, several parks such as the Gardens of Equality and Justice served as meeting places near to the Rotunda.

It was a massive drum-shaped building boasting a shield-shaped dome with a diameter of three kilometers. Adorning the front of the building were two narrow towers. After the Dark Jedi Kueller, bombed the structure in 17 ABY and killed many members of the Senate, the security was improved upon, making the Senate Building one of the two most secure and impregnable buildings in the Galaxy, alongside the Praxeum. After that, the Sith and other practitioners of the Dark Side seemed to have been exterminated and hopefully gone forever.

Night had befallen across Coruscant, dousing it in what would have been utter, total darkness, were it not for the countless streams of light. Born of the endless traffic, airspeeders, and millions of starships coming and going across the Capital. Or, the lights that streamed from the countless spires and buildings that shone out, alerting all to the lives that remained active within them.

Sitting within a darkened chair in the office of the Vice Chair of the Senate, was 39-year-old Leia Skywalker-Organa-Solo, Luke's younger fraternal twin sister, wife of Han Solo, mother of Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina Solo, and Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate of the New Republic. She was a beautiful woman of 5'7½" with shoulder-length curly dark brown hair, that was braided in a circle around her head,* and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark blue robe made of the finest silk over her usual garments.*

Leia held a Datapad within her hands and was currently going over many important documents. Her eyes, so much like her late mother's, scanned across the screen, not wanting to miss anything .

Leia loosed a tired sigh and looked at the Chrono upon her left wrist. It displayed the Galactic Standard Time of '2200 Standard Hours'.* Going back to her work so she could finish and head home she thought, _**'I better finish reading through these trade routes and tax reports. Otherwise Mon'll have my head for this. Luke should consider himself lucky. At least he's the bigger fish at the Praxeum. I still have a superior and orders to follow.' **_a smirk appeared as she thought of what her older brother had to deal with running the Praxeum.

She subconsciously lowered her left hand down into the left pocket of her outer robe, her fingertips brushing against the cool metal of the hilt of her teal-bladed Lightsaber. Although she would rather keep her life directed towards politics, Luke had taught her more than enough about how to use the Force and wield a Lightsaber in combat, should the need ever arise.

Humming in concentration, she flicked through another page of data, the blue hue lighting up her face, giving her eyes a more pronounced glow. She heard the muffled sounds of the Galactic Capital outside as numerous airspeeders flew by one after another.

She continued her hard work as the intercom to her right activated and a female voice emerged from it. "I'm going to be returning home for the night, if there's nothing left that you require, Milady." remarked Leia's personal assistant/aide a young Kiffar woman by the name of Malza Sek who had been with her for two years.

Leia nodded in recognition, although her younger aide couldn't see her movements. "Okay Malza, thank you for all that you've done today. But remember to come back in a little earlier, I have a lot of work that needs to be organized properly." acknowledged Leia as she had her right index finger on the transmitter button.

"I understand, Milady. I'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning and will have all your necessary reports on your desk. I promise." informed Malza, her tone holding nothing but truth and honesty in it, proving she would keep her promise.

"Okay Malza, have a good nigh-" began Leia before she was cut off.

"Milady, are you all right? Do you need help?" asked the Kiffar assistant, however she didn't receive a response.

Leia couldn't speak. She didn't even think she could move at that moment as her Force attuned senses picked up something.

"Milady, are you there?! Are you all right?! Milady!" shouted Malza over the comm, but the only response she got was hearing her superior gasping, as if in pain.

Leia sat where she was in her darkened chair, eyes as wide as possible. A gasp was the only thing that escaped from her. She almost felt like she was being thrown across the room from what she was experiencing. She felt what Luke called a "Disturbance in the Force" that attacked her senses with pure power.

She heard a shrill sound pierce through the Force. It was like a loud cacophony of sort, an enormous chorus playing the loudest, but most beautiful music. The beacon of light through the Force it emitted was almost burning, searing in nature. She felt a ripple in the Force that had screamed across the Galaxy from somewhere in the Unknown Regions. She was able to feel the Force tremble and shake at the explosion of light that alnost bathed Coruscant.

The maelstrom seemed to rattle the Force all throughout the Galaxy. Its echo raced, screaming across the numerous hundreds of octillions of stars of the Galaxy. Its power was great enough to extinguish the hottest of burning stars. Leia's face showed pure confusion from the torrent of sensations the Force was experiencing.

As the presence finally flickered and disappeared, did Leia finally draw in a quick intake of breath. Her attention was then caught as the door of her office was blown off the wall and twelve white armored men rushed in.

"CT-3487 on the right, cover the Vice Chair!" ordered the lead man as they all charged in pointing the barrels of their identical black F-14ZA blaster rifles* ahead of themselves covering sectors and flanks.

Leia stood up from her seat, her hands up in a placating, calming gesture. "It's okay, I'm all right." she assured them. "Lower your weapons." she gave a soft order.

The men lowered their weapons, angling the barrels of their blasters towards the floor. The men were all dressed in full body primarily white Phase V armor, matching primarily white helmets that covered their entire heads with black stylized 'T'-shaped visors on the front. They had solid blue areas on their chests, abdomens, knees, shoulders, elbows, utility belts, shins, boots, and parts of their helmets. They also sported the New Republic Starbird on both of their shoulders.

"Milady, are you all right? Do you need any medical attention?" asked the lead Trooper as he approached Leia. He was 6'1" and had a primarily blue helmet with some white on it. He had the addition of a black double-sided pauldron and a black kama, the four horizontal blue stripes on either shoulder identifying him as a Commander. Two white holsters on either side of his waist contained two modified black SE-99A blaster pistols.*

Leia easily identified the Concord Dawn accent in his voice. He was a New Republic Clone Stormtrooper, and a clone of the infamous Mandalorian-raised bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The New Republic had commissioned the surviving Kaminoan scientists to continue creating Fett clones after the end of the War. The long-necked scientists had agreed to grow as many Troopers as the galactic government requested, so long as they would pay enough of a good price, and had already created 500,000 Fett clones. Leia had a detachment of 300 Troopers as her personal protection detail.

Leia shook her head as she kept her eyes on the lead Clone. "No Commander Delta, I'm fine. I don't need any medical attention. I've just had a long day and I'm tired." she responded to the Clone Commander CC-9435 codenamed Delta.

Delta gave an affirmative nod, turned to his men, and raised his left hand in a fist. "It's all right men, false alarm. The Vice Chair's unharmed." he called out to them as they all gave affirmative nods as well and relaxed more easily.

Leia sat back down in her chair as she kept her eyes on the Troopers. "Commander." she began, earning Delta's attention. "I'm going to contact my brother on Yavin IV for an important discussion. When it's over, I'd very much prefer it if you and your men escort me back to 500 Republica." she explained as Delta gave another affirmative nod.

"Very well, Milady. We'll escort you home once you conclude your discussion with Grand Master Skywalker." he acknowledged.

Leia reached into the right pocket of her robe, retrieved a palm-sized circular Holo-projector, and placed it upon her desk before her. She keyed in her brother's frequency and sat waiting for him to respond. She hardly had to wait as a second later the empty space above the device was instantly filled by a flickering blue light. Within another second, the light assembled. She now saw the light blue three-dimensional holographic image of her brother appear above the device in a cross-legged position.

"Luke, did you-?" Leia began only to be somewhat cut off by her brother.

_"I did, Leia. I sensed it too."_ responded Luke as he looked her in the eye. _"It was a disturbance in the Force. It was unlike almost anything I've ever felt before."_

"I know." replied Leia, "The power behind it was...unspeakable, to say the least. I don't think anyone short of our family or even Palpatine is capable of radiating power like that." The very feeling of it was still fresh within her mind.

"What do you think it was, Luke? I mean, you might have taught me a bit in the Force. But, I still don't quite know what to make of it. What can you say it was?" she asked further still, pressing the issue that had her confused.

However, she received her answer only in Luke shaking his head, rolling his shoulders, and letting out a sigh. _"I don't know what exactly it was, Leia. It was like a vergence itself. A nexus point or pool of pure, luminous Force energy. But for it to come just, remotely close to Palpatine's power is good enough evidence to show that its power is immense."_ replied the blonde Grand Master.

Leia nodded her head as she expelled a tired sigh alerting her to her body's beginning fatigue.

_"You look tired, Leia. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."_ advised her brother, love, care, and tenderness in his tone.

Leia again nodded as she gave her fraternal twin a small, warm smile. "I was planning on going home. I just wanted to contact you and see if you felt that presence in the Force as well."

_"Well, I did. So consider me informed."_ he remarked with the smallest twinge of a grin and a trace of humor.

Leia couldn't resist the urge to give a small roll of her brown eyes. Honestly, Luke sometimes acted a little too much like a younger brother would. _**'I wonder. Was**__** I really born first? He seems more like a younger brother than an older one.'**_

Leia was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her brother let out a slight snicker. Her eyes suddenly widened for a moment before they returned back to normal. She looked back at his holographic image and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

_"I know what you're thinking Leia."_ he replied simply with a small smirk gracing his lips. A mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You do?" asked Leia as Luke gave a slight nod of his head. "Okay, what was I thinking about?"

_"You were thinking, or rather, pondering if you were born first. Even though Artoo and Threepio were there when we were born on Polis Massa, and they clearly knew which one was born first. Artoo showed us the hologram, and as Force would have it, I was born first."_

_"Also, I think you forgot that we both share a special and powerful Force Bond. We've always shared it. So that means anything you see, hear, feel, and think, I can pick up on it. Or did you forget?"_ he inquired with his smirk not even leaving his face.

Leia looked at him with surprise. It still threw her for a loop every time he did that, read her feelings before she was able to express them. But she now remembered that it came due to the close familial bond between each other through the Force, something she would never want to lose. Sure, he got under her skin every once in a while, but he was still her brother, and she would love him no matter what.

It was only after Leia let out another tired sigh and rubbed her exhausted eyes that Luke looked on with concern.

Leia decided to beat him to the punch. "Luke it's okay. I'm only a little tired, and I'm going home after this Holo-call. I'm fine, I promise." she told her fraternal twin with assurance present in both her voice and eyes.

Luke gave an understanding nod, letting out a deep yawn showing he was tired as well. _"Okay Leia, I guess I'm gonna turn in for the night too. The Sun's almost set here on Yavin IV. Goodnight."_ he said with care evident.

"Okay, goodnight. And tell Ani and the twins Han and I love them. May the Force be with you, Luke."

Luke's smirk returned as he acknowledged his younger sister's words. _"I don't think they ever forget how much you and Han love them. Ben knows how much Mara and I love him, and he'll never forget. May the Force be with you too, Leia."_ he said in farewell as the hologram disappeared into thin air.

Leia retrieved the Holo-projector and placed the device back in her right robe pocket. She stood and addressed Commander Delta and the eleven Troopers with him.

"Commander, I'm ready to leave now." she began as she walked around her desk and approached the Troopers. They all stood at attention and gave nods of their helmeted heads.

"Understood, Milady. By your leave." acknowledged Delta as he and his squad followed their superior through the damaged doorway and headed out towards Leia's personal shuttle. "I'll have some personnel from maintenance repair the doorway. It'll be repaired when you return tomorrow." informed the Commander as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

_500 Republica, Ambassadorial Sector, Senate District, New Republic City, __Coruscant, __Galactic Core, Known Galaxy_

Through the calm night air of Coruscant a lone tri-winged Lambda-class T-4a personnel shuttle flew above the airspeeder traffic of the city planet. It had been re-purposed for use by the New Republic after it was acquired from the Imperial Remnant. The configuration of the tall central stationary wing atop it and pair of folded wings on either side resembled an inverted letter 'Y' in flight position. It bore the Starbird insignia on both sides of the central wing.

Flying on both sides of it were ten starfighters, five on each side that included five blue and white T-85 X-wing starfighters and five black and white T-65XJ X-wing starfighters respectively. They had four wing-like appendages making them resemble the letter 'X' when their Strike-foils were locked in attack position, of which they currently weren't. The starfighters kept close to the Lambda shuttle, serving as a security escort.

The shuttle gave a harsh explosion of its engines as it continued towards its destination. On board the shuttle no one said a word as the Troopers of the 475th Raptor Legion sat or stood in silence holding onto the overhead stirrups with their free gloved hands.

Leia sat in silence, her mind going over all the work she had put into maintaining the New Republic. She went over the discussion she had had with Mon Mothma in her head a dozen times for the past week. It seemed age was apparently catching up to the aged former Senator. She had told Leia in secret that she would be resigning the next year to enjoy her retirement, Leia knew that since she was 68-years-old, she was honestly bound to start slowing down eventually.

But, it was what else Mothma had told Leia that made her contemplative. She had named Leia as her successor to assume the position of Supreme Chancellor. To say Leia was beyond shocked would have been an understatement. She had served under Mothma's term for five years and was floored that with her mentor's assurance, she would become the leader of not only the New Republic, but the entire karking Galaxy.

She was so invested in her thoughts that she was almost startled by Delta were it not for the fact that she sensed him approach.

"Milady?" asked the Clone gaining her attention. She looked up from her clasped hands in her lap at the white armored soldier. He stood rigid as ever, his blaster held in his gloved right hand in case it would need to be used, and stared concernedly down at her. She gave a smile and shook her head.

"Yes Commander, what is it?"

"You've been lost in thought since we left the Senate Building, Milady. I'm just ensuring that you're well and your health isn't a concern." he responded, a slight trace of concerned worry in his Concord Dawn accent.

Leia again shook her head, the smile upon her lips ceasing to disappear. "As ever, you worry too much, Commander."

"I-" began Delta only to be cut off by Leia who gave a small, short laugh.

"It's fine, Commander. I promise you I'm in good health, and spirit at that." she continued with her short laugh, showing she was laughing with Delta, not at him. "In fact, I think it's good that I have a lot of work to deal with. It sometimes helps me concentrate and think." She once again assured the soldier, and, as expected, Delta seemed less than convinced.

Delta gave an affirmative nod to his superior as he held onto the overhead stirrup and the shuttle slightly shook. "Very well, Milady. I'd like to know if you suspect anything's wrong. It's my job as your Head-of-Security to ensure your safety."

"I'm sure any threat I could imagine, you've already done so for me. I'm also sure you've taken all precautions that one could. I trust you, Commander, as ever. Please try and do the same for me once in a while."

"As you wish, Milady." he replied stoic, his thoughts flustered, grim, and thoughtful as Leia sensed through the Force. Leia couldn't help the slight roll of her brown eyes and smirking as she awaited the lowering of the landing ramp of their shared shuttle.

"We're coming in for a landing. Touchdown in twenty seconds." reported the pilot from the shuttle's cockpit. The shuttle gave yet another slight shake as it descended towards the designated landing pad. Its lower wings folding upwards as it entered its landing position and began to set down.

The shuttle came to a steady landing as Leia stood from her seat and began walking towards the back of the shuttle, Delta and his men following her towards the raised ramp. Delta and five of his men stood in front of Leia while the other six soldiers stood behind her, placing her in the middle of a protective wall.

Within seconds, the ten X-wing starfighters broke off from their escort formation and pulled away from the shuttle as they left, seeing that the shuttle had landed as they all broke off and flew away.

Its landing ramp descended with a hiss and so too did Leia and her protection detail. Emerging first were the six Troopers in front of Leia, they emerged in two single file lines. The moment each one stepped off the ramp, they raised their blaster rifles before them, pointing the barrel of their weapons ahead of them covering sectors and flanks.

Next, Leia, flanked from behind with the other six Troopers also in two single file lines, descended the metal ramp. Leia stepped off the ramp and was greeted to the sight of one of the lower levels of 500 Republica. She marveled at the beautiful, exquisite design of the tall metal spire that reached up to the heavens.

She walked forward along the simple, well maintained, walkway connecting the skyscraper and landing pad to one another. However, most importantly there lay before the entryway into the building, was an indication as to who had provided her with more protection than was required. On either side of the doorway stood two blue armored Senate Commandos. Mothma had reinstated the Senate Commando program after its dissolvement in 19 BBY, and she insisted that Leia be given a small detachment to further protect her successor.

"It seems the Chancellor takes your safety very seriously, Milady." remarked Delta stating the obvious.

"Certainly seems like it, doesn't it?" She lightly sighed as she and her security detail continued towards the entryway. The Lambda-class shuttle behind them had already lifted back off and flew away. The lights from airspeeders and street lights bounced along the glimmering metal and glass of 500 Republica as it did all the buildings of Coruscant.

"There's no helping it. The Senate's bound to hear about Mon's resignation next year with all the protection she's giving me. Not that it's not appreciative. But, my only hope is that it's not made a big deal or spectacle of."

"I'd also hope so, Milady. After all, you stand as the New Republic's second largest pillar. Even now, you could be threatened at any given time."

"You always know how to make me feel better, Commander." She felt through the Force a slight hint of amusement within the Trooper. She gave a low laugh, motioning her hand nonchalantly . "Don't get so flustered, Commander. A little levity does no harm."

"Yes, of course, Milady." he replied, Leia again letting out a chuckle as they approached the entryway. The Commandos on either side didn't force a security check or seem to move at all upon the group's nearing. The group continued and passed through the entryway between the Commandos as the door hissed open and the four blue armored men only made a slight motion to glance their way. They gave a small bow of their helmeted heads. Not a word was uttered, but it was clearly an indication of recognition and respect.

Leia and her security detail walked through the reception room and made for the nearest turbolift, and in no time, the doors hissed open and Leia, Delta, and five Troopers boarded the lift, while the other six stayed on the ground floor and made their patrols. The lift doors instantly closed and the lift began its ascension to the 1,000th floor where Leia's personal apartment was located.

* * *

The lift opened and led into a long and lit hallway. Its walls a checkerboard display of gold and green that led towards a single doorway. Leia sighed lowly to herself as she and her security detail stepped forward in content silence. Within seconds she arrived at the doorway of her personal suite. She hummed lowly as her eyes fell onto the security biometrics pad along the right side of the door. She placed her right hand over the small metal pad as the doorway buzzed and slid open with a hiss revealing the expected room.

She walked into the suite and looked over her right shoulder at Delta as he and his men made to follow her in. "I'm fine, Commander. If it'd make you feel better, you and your men can stand guard if you want to." she exclaimed as Delta nodded.

"As you wish. Goodnight, Milady." replied the Trooper.

"Thank you, Commander." thanked Leia and the door hissed close.

Within she was greeted by a more muted room. She was a fan of the color blue. The walls and carpets consisted of dark navy, while the floors were shaded periwinkle. The ceiling was different in that it was a dark gray. Though, Leia noted the sunken floor in the living quarters that sported multiple white sofas.

"Hmm." She loosed a content sigh, rolling her shoulders as she turned left rounding a corner and entering her kitchen. She set herself to quiet work as she placed a kettle on the stove, and began boiling the water, as she fished through several drawers for her tea packets.

She then found a particular brand of tea imported from Naboo, a fine luxury that cost a mint to send from Naboo to Coruscant. She smiled as she pulled the packet from the drawer and closed said drawer. **_'Thanks Pooja.' _**she thought, her mind remembering the youngest of her and Luke's two older first cousins, Pooja Naberrie. Since learning about her late mother's and cousin's connection to the planet she had wanted to get a hold of anything Nubian. Pooja had been generous enough to send her anything to remember her late mother that she never met.

Leia shook the thought from her mind. She would keep on doing the right thing and make her mother proud. It wasn't long before her tea was set, water boiled, kettle crying, and a hot serving prepared. She pulled the kettle away from the stove and turned the stove off. She effortlessly used the Force to pull a teacup from the cupboard. Taking the kettle, she poured the tea carefully as steaming sweetened hot liquid filled the small cup.

She pulled the cup to her chest as she moved out back from the kitchen towards the living quarters. She entered the room and walked towards one of the white sofas and sat down, clasping the teacup with both hands. She inserted her right index finger through the teacup holster and lifted it up allowing her nose to partake in the heavenly smell that rose from the liquid. She lowered the cup down to her lips, where she sipped the warm brew.

She felt a warm, calming sensation as the Nubian tea helped to ease her nerves. After feeling that anomaly of Force energy, she definitely needed some relaxation. When her tea was finished, she placed her cup in the sink, and walked into her bedroom knowing Threepio would take care of the dishes. She changed into her night gown, set her Chrono alarm for 0700 Standard Hours, and lied down in her bed. The Nubian tea helping her fall asleep before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back on Yavin IV)**

Luke remained sitting in his cross-legged position as Leia's hologram flickered and disappeared from the Holo-projector he had placed on the floor. With his conversation with his sister over, he picked up the device, placing it within one of the pouches of his utility belt.

He sat in a still position, his mind still trying to comprehend what had happened as that presence was, well...nearly incomprehensible. It was just bizarre to be on the receiving end of such a bombardment of Force energy.

He shook his head and looked out a window to his right as Yavin's star had already set and night had befallen the Praxeum. The black night sky was filled with the endless twinkling of white distant stars.

He stood from his place on the floor and walked towards the door of the High Council Chamber. Sensing the Grand Master, the door slid open with a hiss as Luke walked out through the doorway into one of the many hallways of the Praxeum Temple.

He walked slowly back towards his family's quarters intent on once again seeing his beautiful wife and only son. He couldn't stop thinking back to the anomaly that shuttered the Force. He would very much like to meet the person who contained that much power within them. That beacon, so powerful and full of light, that the Force seemed pleased and sang a beautiful chorus. It even made Luke's heart warm.

"Master Skywalker." He heard a male voice call from behind him, but he didn't stop as he continued on through the hallway. He knew one of his closest friends would follow.

"Master Skywalker." the voice repeated as its owner caught up and came alongside the blonde-haired Grand Master on his left side. Luke turned his head to the left to look at the owner of the voice, he did so to respectfully address one of his closest friends, 27-year-old Jedi Master Kyp Durron, one Luke's first and finest students, and fellow High Council member.

He was the same height as Luke at 5'11" and average build with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a flowing black hooded robe over his Jedi attire. His attire was almost all black, nearly identical to Luke's, except he wore a dark gray undershirt under his tunic, his almost knee-high boots were dark brown, and he didn't wear a black glove over his right hand.

Kyp felt himself slightly repetitive having come to his former Master once he had felt something powerful and far away hit his senses like a billion tons of rock had crashed down upon him.

"Master Durron, you felt that power in the Force, didn't you?" inquired Luke as Kyp nodded his head affirmatively and continued slowly walking alongside the Grand Master.

"Yes...I did, Master. It's...well...it's overwhelming. I would've never, I mean, I hadn't thought it was possible for anybody besides your family, to be so potent in the Force. It's almost like a beacon in the Force." replied Kyp, a small trace of worry evident in his voice, while inside him the fear was a rapid torrent before he released it into the Force.

"Yes, I agree." agreed Luke as they rounded a corner and walked down another of the many adjoining hallways. They passed a few younger Jedi Knights who were still awake and heading towards their quarters. The Knights gave a deep respectful bow at the waist towards both of the elder Masters. Both Luke and Kyp gave the younger Knights nods of thanks and continued on their way as the Knights continued on their own course as well.

"It felt like a being had almost tapped into the very essence of the Force itself. Somewhere out in the Unknown Regions, it's unleashed itself in great potency. An impressive feat compared to other Force-users throughout Galactic History, both Jedi and Sith alike. It's impressive, to say the least." remarked Luke as Kyp gave an understanding and agreeing nod.

"It means, Master Durron." began Luke, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway, Kyp also stopping alongside the Grand Master as he resumed. "It means, that whatever could've radiated such potent power like that through the Force, is most definitely someone that's not to be trifled with. Not anywhere in the entirety of the Archive records since the very founding of the Order over thirty-thousand years ago, has a Force-user ever been a vergence of immense power like that, with the exception of my father."

"We should embrace and be gracious of the fact that it radiated light from it, instead of darkness. Yes, it was actually neutral, but I could feel the sway of the Light Side emit from it. Yes, we should also be wary and aware of its possible danger if need be. We should also be on-guard. Because, if we sensed it, then any possible surviving followers of the Sith, or practitioners of the Dark Side, could've felt it." explained Luke, once again earning a silent nod from Kyp.

"I understand perfectly well, Master. Many changes have come to the Galaxy. From the re-establishment of the Jedi Order, the permanent death of Palpatine, the hopeful elimination of the Sith and other Dark Side followers, and the establishment of a new government. Much good has come, we and the New Republic are more powerful than we had ever been before. Our achievements will live on many millennia from now." remarked Kyp as they both arrived outside of Luke's and his family's quarters.

"I understand your views and opinions exceptionally well, Master Durron." exclaimed Luke turning to his left and holding up his right hand in an open fashion as Kyp turned to his right, both of them looking the other in the eye. "Much change has indeed happened recently in the Galaxy within the last few years. I've experienced it after all." he smirked towards his old Padawan Learner.

"You should meditate on this and get some much well-deserved sleep, old friend." Luke placed his right hand upon Kyp's left shoulder. "I know that you weren't the only member of the Council that felt it. I know that all our fellow Masters will have many questions when the Council convenes tomorrow morning. But, we must both indulge in some well-deserved rest, lest we not be at our best."

Kyp gave an understanding nod as Luke pulled his hand back down to his side. "Goodnight Master Skywalker, and may the Force be with you." declared Kyp giving a short bow of his head in respect to the elder Jedi.

Luke allowed a smile to form upon his face. "Goodnight to you as well, Master Durron. May the Force be with you as well." Luke also gave a short bow of his head as both then lifted their heads back up. Kyp turned on his heels, his boots scraping against the stone-tiled floor, and walked down the hallway, rounding a corner back towards his quarters.

Luke watched until his fellow Council member had disappeared before he loosened a small tired sigh. He gave a small roll of his shoulders, the tensions in them popping as he approached the doorway closer. His eyes fell onto the security biometrics pad along the left side of the door. He placed his left hand over the small metal pad as the doorway gave a small buzz and slid open with an equally small hiss.

He stepped inside intent on getting some sleep. But the anomaly still remained as fresh as ever in his mind. He wanted to find it, wherever it was. No. He actually had and needed to find it. He could sense that, for some unknown reason, the Force itself willed it.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

_Potter Manor, England, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

**July 31st, 1980**

"Push Lily! You need to push!" Poppy Pomfrey yelled as she tried to help the soon-to-be mother give birth to her child.

"I can't! I just can't! It hurts...it hurts so much!" Lily shouted as she squeezed her eyes shut as best as she could and her body racked with both unknown and magical energy, Harry's attempt at numbing her pain had begun wearing off allowing her labor-induced pain to return once more.

Lily receded into the farthest reaches of her mind. Thoughts raced through her mind. She could almost see her baby; Harry himself with her green eyes and James's jet-black hair. Then inside of her, something snapped. All she could think of now was her son. She would do this for her son. She would give Harry life and let him come into the world and live with her and James. All self-control left her as her instincts kicked into gear.

Calling on everything she had inside of her, Lily gave the loudest scream that she had ever given in her entire life up to now as she pushed. She pushed with everything that it took to bring Harry into the world, whatever it took. With her eyes closed, Lily couldn't see the look that Poppy gave as the aged Medi-witch's face showed pure shock. Radiating from Lily was enough energy to light up the Disillusionment Charm's bubble with the equivalent of a billion thunderstorms going off all at once.

There was a bright explosion of power as Lily's entire body glowed with unknown, ethereal and magical light that was like the birth of a new star. Poppy had to close her eyes as she shuddered, trembled, and even whimpered as what could be described as an unknown godly power and pure magic rushed through her, it was like a divine force or deity had made itself known.

"Okay Lily, on the count of three now!" Poppy shouted through the divine energy maelstrom. "One!...Two!...Three!...Push Lily!"

The area inside of the magical energy bubble grew even brighter to the point that Poppy couldn't even shut it out even though she was squeezing her eyes as far shut as they could go, and she wondered if she would become blinded from the light.

However, the light soon began to fade to show that it was reaching its end as it began to slowly recede and disappear. Even when the storm of energy passed, the glow around Poppy remained for a while before it faded away and she slowly opened her eyes, knowing that what she had just glimpsed upon would be in her mind for the rest of her life.

Lily lied still as she panted and gasped for breath feeling like she had run a marathon. She felt her skin and hair were wet from sweat, as her muscles painfully loosened from their contracted positions and were sore. She heard the sound that had made all the pain she had just experienced worth it, as she would endure ten times worse for as long as it took. The sound of a baby's cry.

* * *

Several minutes after he had told Sirius his new duty as Harry's godfather, James was startled as he stood and watched as the Disillusionment Charm's bubble disappeared and a smiling, but sweaty Poppy Pomfrey stood where she was, obscuring Lily from view; seeing the all-but-complete Marauders within close proximity to each other brought back memories as well as amusement for the Medi-witch.

However, she had a duty to take care of and, as she looked to James, she smiled warmly as she said. "Lord Potter, there is someone here who would like to say hello to you."

As James stood in place, Sirius and Lupin stood from their seats on the sofa and walked the short distance over to their fellow Marauder and brother-in-all-but-blood. With an affectionate pat on both of his shoulders from his friends, James walked over to where Poppy was standing off in the far corner of the living room, and as he did so, his smile reappeared and widened after he passed Poppy while he found tears in his eyes as he found himself looking at a sight that was both awe-inspiring and beautiful to behold.

His loving wife, Lily Janine Evans-Potter, was resting on the crimson red sofa her shoulder-length red hair was damp and slick with sweat. Her green eyes, which were one of the few things that had caught James's affection from such a young age, were half-open, but filled with a proud light as she held a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. Her pale, sweaty face holding a proud smile as she looked up at her husband.

"Is... isn't he beautiful, James?" she had asked as a tear streamed down from her eye onto her cheek.

Moving towards his wife, James knelt down on one knee on Lily's left side, looked down at the bundle, and gently pulled back the fold as his tough Auror and ex-prankster personas folded like a house of cards as he looked into the most-beautifully-enchanting pair of emerald green eyes that he had ever seen, second only to his wife, of course.

Hell, the eyes were even brighter and more empowering than hers, which was saying something. He looked down at the beautiful young male infant that those eyes belonged to and he saw the small head of jet-black hair that was peppered onto the top of his son's head. And, as James stared at his and Lily's child, it was like a change took hold of him. As he looked into the eyes of his son, James Charles Potter felt every little bit of his maturity catch up to him as he reached out to Lily, taking the bundle from her arms, the grandfather clock in the other corner of the living room chimed midnight.

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter." James whispered, cradling his son to his chest while the tiny boy opened his mouth in a cute yawn before he closed his eyes.

Leaning over to his wife, James placed a soft kiss on Lily's left cheek as he told her, "You did great Lily, he's beautiful. And those eyes...so much like yours, but not." his tone containing just a slight hint of suspicion as he looked at his wife.

"I...I remember Filius, Professor Flitwick, tell me once...that a wizard's eyes are more than...than genetics. The...the brighter their...their color, the more...more powerful the wizard is to be inside with magical power." Lily explained to her husband as they both looked down at the sleeping form of their baby as he slept in quiet and peaceful harmony.

"And if your hormonal times and those miraculous moments are anything to go on, I think our little one's going to be a very powerful little wizard and Marauder, don't you think?" James asked, but when he looked up at Lily, he saw that she had succumbed to sleep, earning a small smile from James as he turned and walked over to the other side of the room.

After he had walked the short distance, he handed his son to Sirius, who was actually crying at the fact that his honorary brother and sister had created such a beautiful image of a child, James then looked to Dumbledore as his smile faded and he told him. "Lily needs her rest, Albus. Can you come back in a couple of days so that we can talk about the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about tonight?" he asked not breaking eye contact with the old man.

"Of course, dear boy." Dumbledore replied, smiling warmly as he wiped a tear from his aged face before he added. "Congratulations once again, James. You will make a proud and noble father, no matter what. And, I know it was not planned in any way, but I want to thank you for allowing me to share this proud moment with you and Lily." the elderly Headmaster praised James and his remarkable life.

Returning the praise with a nod, James turned and walked the short distance back to his two best friends as they couldn't take their eyes off the first ever second-generation Marauder, as Lupin now had tears of joy streaming from his eyes as well.

As Dumbledore went to vanish back through the Floo, however, he took a look at the baby who had been returned to James's arms, all three of the Marauders gathered around him in a moment that would have looked perfect in a picture. Smiling softly at the thought of treasuring such a memory, Dumbledore's eyes settled on the infant as he gave a small nod.

Then, he turned around, walked towards the fireplace, and vanished through the emerald green flames on his way back to his office.

* * *

_Headmaster's office, Headmaster's Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain, Wizarding World, Earth, Sol system, Terran sector, Milky Way Galaxy, Unknown Regions_

The fireplace in the Headmaster's office came to life as emerald green flames crackled within the hearth nearly scaring Fawkes, Dumbledore's red and gold Phoenix familiar, from his perch as he tried to rest before his eventual Burning Day.

Dumbledore took a deep breath as he emerged from the fireplace into his office, and standing alone in silence. He walked across the office floor ignoring the number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke and his private library.

The old man arrived at his Pensieve which had the appearance of a shallow stone basin, into which runes and strange symbols were carved and precious stones were fitted. It was filled with a silvery substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid or gas.

Dumbledore removed the Elder Wand from his robe and held it in his left hand. It was a black stick that was fifteen inches long, made of elder wood, and contained a Thestral tail-hair as its core. It bore numerous bumpy carvings resembling elder berries that ran down its length, getting smaller as they reached the pointed tip. Placing the tip of his wand to his temple the Headmaster used the wand to pull a silvery glowing strand from his head, which was a copy of the memory he had from Potter Manor. Dumbledore then deposited the silver memory strand into the Pensieve that remembered that child who, while barely even a half-hour old, possessed greater power than all the most powerful wizards and witches that had ever lived combined, including himself.

_**'A child whose power is beyond greater than Godric's, Salazar's, Rowena's, Helga's, Merlin's, Morgan's, Tom's, myself, and...Gellert's. Combined no less, and he has not even learned to speak or crawl yet.'**_ Dumbledore thought with emotions that were mixed with pride and hope as he added. _**'If his full power is even half of what it will become, I think our world, and even Tom himself, will be in for a surprise.'**_

_**'Perhaps, Harry is to be the one to vanquish Voldemort as spoken in Sybill's prophecy. If that is the case, then I must inform James and Lily. They must give me their child, so that he could play his role in this chess match between Tom and I. He might be useful to me.'**_ Dumbledore thought as a small smile graced across his face and a twinkle in his eye sparkled as his supposedly brilliant mind thought.

The old man viewed himself as someone who could do no wrong. And why should he not? He was a wise and powerful old wizard who cheated, lied, manipulated, stole, and used everyone around him like mindless slaves. He saw everyone as expendable to him for what he viewed was for the 'Greater Good'.

_**'After all...it is for the Greater Good.'**_ the great chess master thought.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back at Potter Manor)**

James had stayed up with Sirius and Lupin for a while as they talked about what had happened for each of them reunite almost all the Marauders.

"And then." Sirius began before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and after swallowing he continued. "Some guy gets mad over me makin' eyes at his girl while he's off flirting with another one a few years younger. So, I tried pointing out that since he wasn't interested, that meant she was free for the picking. And what does the guy do? He says that a woman's body is more sacred than a piece of t and a.-

"Padfoot, stop there. I don't think I wanna explain to Lily why the first word out of his mouth is a profanity." James said as he gave his best friend a small upset glare.

Sirius couldn't help but give a small and annoyed roll of his eyes as he took another sip of his pumpkin juice while Lupin also took a sip of his coffee.

"Take it easy, Prongs. The little Marauder's not even an hour old and is nowhere near saying his first word. So, like what they say in the Muggle World, just 'chill out'. Okay?" Sirius asked as James shook his head.

"Sorry, Padfoot." the Potter Lord said as he looked his friend in the eye.

Their attention was caught by Lupin clearing his throat getting the attention of both of his friends. Both James and Sirius didn't even have a chance as Lupin spoke.

"Well...it looks like it's getting late." the werewolf began as he looked at the grandfather clock indicating it was 12:25 A.M. "I think I should be getting back home, I have a job interview in the morning."

Sirius nodded his head as well indicating that like all the other times in the past, Lupin was right once again. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Moony. I'm getting pretty tired too." the Grim Animagus responded as he let out a long tired yawn. "Hey Moony, you're pretty strong. How about you carry me back home?"

Lupin gave Sirius an annoyed glare. "If you make me carry you back, I'll make sure you'll be retching slugs for an hour." the werewolf threatened, and his tone told the other two men in the room that he wasn't joking.

Sirius then shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care about the mild threat of puking up slugs. "Fine. You do that, and next morning after that when you go to your doorstep to get the Daily Prophet. You'll find a little surprise waiting there for you." the dark-haired man could only say with a mischievous smirk and twinkle in his eye.

James could only shake his head at the dry humor from both of his former Marauder friends. "Okay you two, I think it's time for you both to go. I'm tired and want to get some sleep. So go on, and don't let the Floo hit you where you're split." he joked as he, Sirius, and Lupin stood and after a bro hug from Sirius and a handshake from Lupin they both disappeared through the crackling emerald flames of the fireplace.

James looked down at the bundle in his arms and noted that Harry was still sleeping. He went up the stairs and placed Harry dressed in some new pajamas into his new crib, tucked his son into bed, and gave the infant a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my future Marauder." he whispered and closed the door to the nursery as he left.

James then walked back down the stairs to the living room as he found his wife still asleep. He marveled at her beauty, because to him, she was a perfect goddess that had given him the two greatest gifts he could ever ask for. Her hand in marriage, and the little bundle of joy asleep upstairs.

'What did I do to become so lucky?' James thought reflecting on everything that had gone good in his life.

James shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor and walked over to Lily and gently picked her up from the sofa. He turned around and began his second trek up the stairs, this time into their bedroom where he placed her onto the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as well. James then lay down on his side of the bed with his head touching his pillow and allowed sleep to take him and his tired body.

But the Potter Lord didn't know that his son's birth was the beginning of something new and different. The universe would never be the same again. And it was all linked to Harry: both destiny and fate.

* * *

**Author's Notes (Updated)**

**Be warned, I'm going in a different direction with the EU/Legends continuity. I'll combine some pieces of Canon in.**

**Yes Ben and Anakin are born at the same time in my story just to make them like their namesakes, brothers till the end. And Commander Delta was inspired by Captains Fordo and Rex from the 2-D and 3-D Clone Wars series respectively.**

**Another huge shout out to my beta: Marcus1993, once again for everything that he has done to help me.**

***(A/N Luke's outfit is like a combination of Anakin's attire from ROTS, just the colors are a little altered, combined with his own attire from ROTJ. The glove is supposed to resemble Anakin's as well.)**

***(A/N Leia's hairstyle is from TESB, and her garments are the reverse color of Padmé's from AOTC when she met with the Jedi and Palpatine.)**

***(A/N Time is equivalent to ours in the standardized Galactic time)**

***(A/N Phase V armor is an original creation combining Phase II, Republic Commando, and Republic Trooper armors. The F-14ZA blaster rifle is also an original creation.)**

***(A/N The SE-99A blaster pistol is also an original creation.)**

**Finally, if you notice any errors, please point them out to me. I'll immediately fix them if you tell me. If you see an error, please tell me and it'll be fixed.**

**See you guys again in Chapter 2 for more goodies. I'll try to post Chapter 2 as fast as possible. See you guys later and until next time.**

**May the Force be with you. Gold Quantum Ranger, out.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm done

Hello my faithful readers, I'm back.

Now I can probably see it now. You're all probably asking the same question that I have in my head right now, and that's "What the fucking hell, where's Jedi of Hogwarts Chapter 2?" Well, to answer your question, I have to inform you that my computer had a virus of some sort, or glitched up, honestly I don't really know just what the hell happened either.

I just lost all of my notes, data, and outlined plot of my story, poof, it's just all gone now. Surprisingly, which, well, caught me by surprise, my other fic Lord of the Dark Side had remained untouched which is the only silver lining in the storm cloud hovering over my head. I'm so sorry that I started off great on a story that I wanted to continue writing and have fun with you guys along the way, but, I guess technology just had it in for me.

I'm just going to go back to writing LotDS since, again, I'm at least a little happy that the virus/glitch didn't touch that, otherwise I would've just knocked myself unconscious. I apologize once more, but, I have to say that this fic is _**'ABANDONED' **_and I'm sorry for getting your hopes up and disappointing you, that was never **EVER **my intention.

I'll see you guys in the future with Chapter 3 of LotDS or, I'll give you guys a new surprise if you want to read it when it's posted. I'm taking great care to have backup files of LotDS and my new fic, Harry Potter: Heir of Skywalker, as a contingency so that I don't lose anything.

Signing off this is Gold Quantum Ranger, and I hope to see you guys soon with some great material, just so long as life can hold off for a while and let me give you guys what I think you might like/want. Goodbye for now, and may the Force be with you, always.

PS. I saw TROS, and now I'm finished with the Sequel Trilogy, all the other Pre-Sequel Trilogy Canon is still great, but I'm going back to the EU. Make sure to let me know what you guys thought of TROS in the reviews or PM me. Just no spoilers in the reviews. See ya later.

Gold Quantum Ranger, out.


End file.
